Homecoming, The Game
Homecoming, The Game is the fifth episode of the seventh season of The New Girl, Ben's Rise. The episode revolves around Zoe Davis during the Homecoming game, as she tries to solve why Centerscore High is doing so poorly against Wilson High. The episode was released on September 22, 2011. Synopsis The competition for Homecoming Queen has reached a climax! Can Zoe keep Taylor at bay AND figure out why Centerscore seems to be struggling against Wilson High in the big game?! Plot The night of the Homecoming game, Taylor guides the three other Homecoming Princesses to the float for the parade, which she built with the other cheerleaders, but Zoe, making Sam suspicious of her motives. Sam also notices how sad Zoe is about Taylor and Howard's chances of winning and that the two may fall in love while on their vacation. While Sam comforts her, Taylor reveals the float: a throne stands tall in the center, while there are two piles of hay on its sides, meant for Zoe and Sam; and nothing for Sara. The other girls are of course unhappy with the design, but they come up with the idea of stacking the haystacks as tall as Taylor's throne. Returning to the sidelines, the football team run across the field. As the game begins, a man steps onto the sidelines with a video camera. The man approaches the Princesses and offers to be on TV, which they gladly accept. He has a skeptical Zoe stand right in front of the players and coaches for "proportion". To confirm her suspicions even more, it seems as though the camera is pointed over her head, but Zoe chooses to ignore it. The rest of the first half proceeds unexpectedly for the Centerscore students and football members, with the team struggling greatly on offense. By half time, the game is 17-3. The cheerleaders prepare for the half time show. Taylor orders Zoe to perform the stunt, "The Fling", earning a number of gasps from the cheerleaders, who know that the stunt is illegal. Zoe performs the stunt successfully, much to Taylor's dismay, who expected Zoe would fail. Scott announces for the Princesses to report to the Homecoming float, as the Princes assemble for the Homecoming King declaration. Zoe's skeptism remains, as she tries to search for clues from on top of the haystacks. She subsequently finds Steve talking to the camera man through a walkie-talkie and then rushes out toward a van in the parking lot, confirming that Wilson High is trying to steal Centerscore High's plays. Zoe finds Howard outside of the locker room, about to leave for the announcement. She tells Howard about the news, which Spencer also hears. Spencer explains the plan to have Ben make the film show something else than what is actually being filmed. Zoe and Sam search for Ben and describe the plan to him and he agrees. He and Denni leave to the school for supplies, as Zoe and Sam head to the float, when Zoe is stopped by Taylor. They get in yet another fight, which results surprisingly: Taylor admits to being far more bossier than usual and promises to stop and the girls leave happily to the float. Scott announces that Howard is the Homecoming King, which while at first is met happily by Zoe, she begins thinking the worst of Taylor becoming Queen. During the first play of halftime, Ben asks Zoe's help to find footage to loop now that he has access to Wilson's footage. With a playbook in her hand, Zoe disguises herself more manly, as Ben films her from behind over the shoulder. The plan works perfectly, as they rewind the footage to play over and over again for Wilson High. Spencer sacks Alexei and reaches the touchdown center, as Centerscore High ultimately wins the game. He runs over to Sam and asks her to go to the Homecoming Dance with him, which she gladly accepts. Following Spencer's leave, Howard approaches Zoe and hands her the game ball, feeling that she deserves it. Bonus After asked by Zoe to interfere with the Wilson High broadcast, Ben and Denni grab the supplies from his locker and race toward the parking lot. There, they crouch down in between two cars, in search for Steve's van. They wonder how they would pick up service without getting too close to the car, to which Denni figures out: they pretend to kiss, leaning onto the car, attracting Steve's attention, while they pick up a signal. Reaching the football field, Ben stops to thank Denni for being there for him. He kisses her and Denni doesn't pull away. Characters *Zoe Davis *Taylor Vale *Sam Hill *Sara Kessler *Ryan Powell *Hannah Holmes *Scott Delveccio *Justin *Howard DeGeest *Zach Wells *Ben Kale *Erik Ericson *Spencer Cooper *Denni Fallon *Jessica Blaire *Amanda Applebee *Skazz van Tooten *Steve *Alexei Harp *Camera man Category:Episodes Category:Year 4 Category:The New Girl Category:Season 7: Ben's Rise